


The World Holds No Mercy

by sunbirdstosoarwith



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbirdstosoarwith/pseuds/sunbirdstosoarwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem about Jim's 'death' scene in Star Trek: Into Darkness. </p><p>From Spock's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Holds No Mercy

Alas my captain,  
so devout in your ways  
Your fool hearted bravery  
created the price your crew now pays

Mirales do not exist  
This worn ship sings your last song  
My well guarded shields torn and shattered  
At your side is where I'm designed to belong

Run! Please legs,  
faster, I beg of you!  
He is the savior of this daring vessel,  
but deep seated emotions, he has forcibly drew

Illogically, shamefully, I pray within:  
'Please God, have mercy, dont do this'  
We press our hands upon the mornful glass;  
a barrier that forbids my captain's goodbye kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing poety, so I hope it wasn't too horrific.


End file.
